


Trichophilia

by TrancyPants



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrancyPants/pseuds/TrancyPants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get a bit steamy in one stuffy little coffin shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trichophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Trichophilia: The sexual urge or arousal of hair (hair fetish)

Long delicate fingers with lengthy black fingernails combed through the soft red hair of the defiant maiden. Grell shuddered with delight at the feel of Undertaker's person against hers, caressing her hair like a lover.  
  
"Aaahhhhh, yes! This is what a woman should feel like when getting intim-"  
  
"Oh, you are quite a chatterbox, aren't you?" Undertaker intercepted before grabbing and tugging her red locks down.  
  
Grell yelped with excitement, biting her teeth on her bottom lip and purring like a feline. In one swift movement she turned around in the coffin, faced him and wrapped her sumptuous bare legs around his waist. A suggestive expression appeared on her face, "Take my body to great heights in which I won't tell which way is up or down!"  
  
He had heard her cry and harshly forced himself inside her, thrusting at a steady tempo. With her hair still clenched in his hand, he brought it to his face and started rubbing the silky smooth hair upon it. At this, searing pleasure coursed through his body and down to his Netherlands, enlarging his little member.  
  
"Ughnnnh!" Grell squealed shutting her eyes tightly. Her back arched into a bridge as her head snapped back. She instantly reached out to his ash-blonde locks, wrapping them in her hands twice for better leverage.  
  
Undertaker sped up, much rougher this time not missing a beat. He took the rest of her hair in one hand and without hesitation used the lot to tease his neck and chest; feeling all the more gratified. A moan of pure ecstasy escaped his lips, pulling ever so tightly on the woman's hair. He leaned closer on her chest not leaving any space between the two to better twist her hair into a tight rope, refusing to let a stray fall out of place.  
  
Grell was in a trance-like state so close to her climax. Her panting echoed throughout the funeral parlor and disappeared into the stuffy coffins lined up against the walls. "Ohhhhh...YES DARLING!!!" She screamed in a pitch not her own.  
  
He was almost there, just one more thing he has to do in order to be completed. Undertaker moved his head close to hers taking her hair with him and gingerly took the tips of it like a paint brush, caressing it from under his jawline and slowly traveled down his chest stopping right below his naval. "Hahhgh!" His hot seed tainted inside her, his orgasm finally reaching its maximum height. He came until she was overflowing with his seed; it slowly gushed out and trailed down his own legs.  
  
She too had reached her maximum and tugged on his hair one last time before relieving herself. "You never fail to make me giddy as a schoolgirl...so, you ready for some more action?" She asked grinning sinisterly


End file.
